(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a wafer test method and a wafer test apparatus.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Residual products may be generated during semiconductor manufacturing processes, and in particular, during an etching process. When an etching process to form a metal interconnection is performed, nitride layer components on the metal interconnection, an etching gas and metal interconnection components are combined with one another, so that residual products of high molecular type may be generated on a sidewall of the metal interconnection or the metal interconnection may be corroded. Whether residual products exist on a sidewall of the metal interconnection, or the metal interconnection is corroded or not can be visibly verified using, for example, a SEM (scanning electron microscope) or a TEM (Transmission Electron Microscopy). However, it may be difficult to make a quantification of how far the residual products exist or the metal interconnection is corroded in one chip. Also, conventional test methods for monitoring a process degree of a wafer are typically performed using a chip obtained by cutting it into pieces, and thus these processes may be cumbersome.